El último pétalo
by Yarezzi Phantom Grayson
Summary: danny murió, sam nos cuenta como es su vida después de ese lamentable accidente, one-shot. su unica fortaleza es su hija lilith y saldrá adelante como lo prometió. mal summary:C! entren a leer


El último pétalo

Aquí llegó con otras de mis one-shot, se me ocurrió ayer y lo escribí, sé que no he continuado con mi otra historia de Danny pero es que luego se me iba a olvidar, ojala les agrade si es que alguien lo lee. Adiós.

Danny phantom no es de mi propiedad ni nada de eso.

(pov sam)

Ha pasado 1 año desde aquel accidente, aún no lo puedo superar, aún me duele su partida, el saber que ya no estará más conmigo.

Recuerdo aquel día como si hubiera pasado esta misma mañana, lleno de tanto dolor, sufrimiento y tristeza todas unidas para acabar con mi ser.

Ese día perdí lo más valioso de mi vida, el aferrarme a él era lo único que tenía sentido, él me daba esperanzas para seguir adelante sin importar cuantos problemas tuviera con mis padres, el tenia fuerza suficiente para levantarme si alguna vez caía, era lo más magnifico y hermoso que me hubiese podido pasar. Pero como bien dicen todo tiene un final y a decir verdad éste no fue tan feliz.

Recuerdo muy bien los buenos momentos que pase con él, siempre contagiándome de su alegría y su optimismo dejando de lado aquellas cosas negativas que me hundían cada vez más y más.

Aun sigo mirando sus fotografías, pasando el tiempo encerrada en nuestro cuarto, me encuentro con una foto que nos tomamos hace 3 años en un restaurante, ese día Danny me dio una sorpresa espectacular.

(Flashback)

-vamos, tengo otra sorpresa para ti, pero esta no la puedes ver hasta que lleguemos- dijo un chico pelinegro cuando llevaba de la mano a su novia.

El chico saco de su traje una pequeña mascada negra y cuidadosamente cubrió los ojos de su amada.

Después de haber confirmado que nadie pudiera verlo, se transformó en su forma fantasma, sus ojos antes azules ahora eran de un color verde neón y su cabello de color negro había pasado a un plateado, tomó a la chica de ojos violetas en brazos y sobrevoló el cielo nocturno vislumbrando una gran ciudad.

-¿A dónde me llevas Danny?- preguntó ella.

-ya te dije, es una sorpresa- dijo susurrándole al oído haciéndola reír disimuladamente.

Llegaron a un bosque con un gran y hermoso lago, en él se podía reflejar la bella luna llena adornando la noche con sus fieles acompañantes: las estrellas.

El lugar estaba decorado con algunos copos de hielo formados por los mismos poderes del joven, que hacían más romántico el ambiente, algunas luciérnagas también los acompañaban alrededor de los árboles.

-¡Es hermoso!- exclamó la joven después de que su acompañante desvendara sus ojos.

-¡Danny, Gracias!- exclamó de nuevo esta vez lanzándose a sus brazos y plantándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-esta no era la verdadera sorpresa- dijo Danny con una sonrisa por lo cual Sam quedó confundida.

-Sam, eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, no sabes cuánto me alegra el haberte conocido, eres la persona que ha llenado de alegría mis días sin importar cuanta es mi tristeza, esa persona que dejo una gran huella en mi corazón, esa persona a la cual cada vez que beso vuelvo a sentir las mismas emociones que la primera vez, esa persona que siempre fue mi mejor amiga y me apoyo en todo, la chica de la cual me enamoré perdidamente, la mujer que más amo en este mundo, la que me hizo entender que en la vida hay cosas hermosas y que vale la pena luchar por ellas, la que siempre está pendiente de mi por si algo me pasa, la que siempre me ha escuchado cuando otros me ignoraron, la que me apoyo y se involucro por mi sin importar el riesgo o las consecuencias y sin importar lo que venga después quiero que estés ahí para compartirlo.-

-Sam… yo…- Danny se arrodilló ante ella, sacando de su saco una cajita de terciopelo negra -¿quieres casarte conmigo?- pronuncio aquellas palabras que en menos de dos segundos hicieron llorar a la ojivioleta, abrió la cajita y mostro un hermoso anillo plateado con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras amatistas.

-si, claro que si quiero ser tu esposa- dijo Sam con lagrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa.

Danny puso en el dedo anular de Sam el anillo que significaría la unión de dos enamorados. Él la acerco mas esta besarla bajo la luz de la luna, un beso apasionado pero a la vez tierno dejando a la luna como única confidente de su gran amor.

(Fin flashback)

Como olvidar aquel día en el que me pidió matrimonio, sus palabras llegaron a mí interior sintiéndome la mujer más feliz del mundo, todos se alegraron al saber la noticia, incluso mis padres estaban contentos, después de varios años de noviazgo habían aceptado a Danny, eso me alegraba.

El día de la boda, era tan feliz, nunca me había imaginado a mi misma con un largo vestido blanco, siempre pensé que los finales así solo existían en los cuentos de hadas pero ese día me di cuenta que no, que hay cosas que existen y que hay que luchar por ellas, que hay que creer que hay más cosas que disfrutar en la vida y que si nos esforzamos podemos lograr cualquier cosa que nos propongamos, que no hay imposibles para nadie.

Esas palabras siempre las repetía Danny, el nunca se daba por vencido y mucho menos cuando combatía con fantasmas, de un modo u otro lograba derrotarlos sabiendo que su familia estaría a salvo pero esa vez no había logrado salir con la misma suerte.

Ese fantasma misterioso que apareció una tarde había tirado a la basura a la razón de mi existir, él quería apoderarse del mundo y gobernar con sus otros esclavos fantasmas, pero Danny siempre estuvo ahí, cuidando de su ciudad con su propia vida, protegiendo a los que más amaba, dejando de lado su egoísmo para traer el bienestar de todos.

Desde el momento en que lo vi odie tanto a ese fantasma, sabía que traería tragedias pero no pensé que Danny fuera parte de una de ellas. Desearía estar soñando para poder despertar de esta horrible pesadilla, despertar entre los brazos de él, volverlo a ver una vez más, sentir de nuevo sus cálidos labios.

(flashback)

-Sam, tengo que acabar con él antes de que acabe con el mundo y tú sabes perfectamente como terminará esto-

-Danny… no, yo no…- la joven no podía hablar a causa de la voz quebradiza y algunas lágrimas que descendían de sus ojos.

-Sam, prométeme que la cuidarás y le darás todo el cariño que le falte de mi parte, cuídate y cuida de ella- dijo el joven tocando con cariño el vientre de la chica.

-Danny, por favor no, no me dejes- dijo Sam tomándolo y sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

-Sam, lo lamento pero tengo que hacerlo, quiero que todos estén a salvo, que tú y ella estén a salvo y puedan disfrutar de la vida como alguna vez lo hiciste conmigo-

-Danny, no puedo, no podría ser feliz sin ti- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-solo inténtalo y sé que podrás- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo -y no olvides que te amo- la separó de su pecho, la miró a los ojos mientras que su mano quitaba varias lagrimas de sus mejillas, se acercó más a ella hasta que su nariz rozó con la de ella, sus labios chocaron en una suave danza donde su única oportunidad era decir adiós.

Cuando se separaron Danny le sonrió tristemente, Sam le devolvió la sonrisa con un par de lágrimas. El joven salió volando directo hacia donde se encontraba el fantasma.

Varios minutos después una gran explosión retumbó entre las calles de Amity Park.

-¡Danny!- la joven de piel blanca grito con dolor al ver el gran destello verde en el cielo, ella corrió al lugar de la explosión y para su mala suerte todo estaba totalmente destruido sin ninguna señal de su esposo.

Se cayó de rodillas en el concreto y comenzó a sollozar mientras susurraba el nombre de "Danny"

(fin flashback)

Maldita había sido mi suerte de no haberlo encontrado en aquella explosión, había desaparecido parte del concreto y también Danny, en ese momento me odié mil veces por no haberlo detenido, por no evitar que luchara con ese fantasma.

El viento chocando contra mi ventana me hace salir de mis pensamientos, me levanto de la cama y comienzo a caminar, abro la puerta que conecta con el pequeño balcón y salgo a tomar aire fresco.

El día está nublado y hace algo de frio, los relámpagos comienzan a aparecer en el cielo gris, y algunas gotas comienzan a caer.

Fijo mi vista hacia la habitación observando con ternura a mi pequeña Lilith durmiendo tranquilamente, tiene apenas 7 meses, me entristece mucho saber que no podrá conocer a su padre, mi pequeña salió idéntica a Danny solo que sus ojos son como los míos.

Deseo tanto que Danny este aquí, lo extraño demasiado, siempre me gusto imaginar cómo sería actualmente mi vida con Danny si él no hubiera muerto.

Volteo de nuevo hacia el gran paisaje que me ofrece la naturaleza, no importa que esté nublado aun así es muy hermoso.

En una esquina del balcón esta una maceta con una rosa marchita, aun recuerdo que había una enredadera con muchas rosas como esas aquí mismo, esa había sido la primera rosa que Danny me regaló, yo la había plantado y con un poco de cuidado aparecieron mas flores adornando el balcón.

Pero desde que Danny murió cada rosa fue marchitándose hasta quedar una sola.

Ahora solo falta que ésta última caiga así como sus pétalos, de uno en uno hasta que llegue el último.

No dejo de pensar ni un día en él, lo amé demasiado y aún lo sigo amando aunque sé que ya nunca lo volveré a ver.

"sam, prométeme que la cuidarás"

Aun no olvido aquella petición de él y como él alguna vez me dijo, tengo que salir adelante, y eso es lo que haré.

La razón por la cual aún sigo luchando por mantenerme fuerte es mi hija y como se lo prometí a Danny, la cuidaré y la amaré como él lo hubiera hecho.

Fin.


End file.
